Battlelord Sentry
The Mini Battlelord (also called the Battlelord Sentry or Battlelord Clone) is a smaller and weaker version of the Battlelord. It appears several times in the episodes Lunar Apocalypse, Shrapnel City and The Birth, but not at all in the first episode L.A. Meltdown. It is the strongest non-Boss enemy in Duke Nukem 3D (possibly excluding the Pig Cop Tank). Description The Mini Battlelord is the biggest and baddest thing around, and that's no understatement. It has masses of health and arsenal as large as its big brother's. However, it is smaller than the Battlelord, and so is unable to crush foes below its feet, but that's small consolation to anything unfortunate enough to run into it. It is deadly accurate with its chaingun, and the explosive mortars it generously fires around are an extreme health hazard. Its chilling howl only adds to the terrifying experience of encountering one. Appearance The Mini Battlelord is a smaller version of the Battlelord, and is almost visually identical to it (the large bullet-shaped objects protruding its back are colored somewhat differently). Combat analysis The Mini Battlelord is an enemy you would really rather avoid. The problem is that you'll have to fight your way through them, but luckily they are rather rare. The Mini Battlelord holds a big silver chaingun with a built-in mortar launcher, just like the Battlelord. The chaingun is more powerful than that of the Assault Enforcer, and is just as accurate (i.e. very). The mortar launcher fires explosive grenades. The Mini Battlelord uses the chaingun against close opponents, and the mortar launcher against distant opponents. The mortars are small and round, and are dark grey with a glowing red line around the circumference. A mortar that doesn't hit something will remain on the ground, spinning, and will explode when the player eventually does touch it (or when it is shot). This makes them dangerous even if they don't hit the player when initially fired. The mortar doesn't have a set speed or range. It can be fired as far as is needed to reach its foe. All this means that the Mini Battlelord is very difficult to approach. However, there is no real need to approach it. The Mini Battlelord is slow-moving, so it cannot easily dodge projectiles like rockets. It is best to be at the distance from the Mini Battlelord at which it would switch between its weapons, and moving slightly nearer and further from it will cause it to keep switching weapons, so the player can manipulate which weapon it attacks with. The Mini Battlelord has a tall sprite, which has the effect of making it difficult to hit with the Shrink Ray. Otherwise, the Shrink Ray would be the ideal weapon to use against it, as it only takes one shot to shrink it. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} The Mini Battlelord in other games Image:MiniBattlelord-dead-PSX.gif|A dead Mini Battlelord in Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. It is larger than it should be, and is more pixellated. The position of its chaingun is different. * In Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, the sprites were somewhat modified, and the Mini Battlelord's resolution was halved from its resolution in Duke Nukem 3D (making it more pixellated). ** It is also the same size as the Battlelord, which means it cannot enter any small spaces. However, its strength, speed and other attributes are unchanged. ** This is probably a bad usage of CON language to revert the aforementioned halved size of the sprite (and basically misunderstand of how to diff beetween an Battlelord and Mini Battlelord). **It seems to force the owners to remove some mini-bosses in small areas. **It also causes a bug when it is shrunk by the Shrink Ray. * In Duke Nukem 64, the Mini Battlelord's it is modified so that it is unaffected by the Shrink Ray, but will inflate when killed by the Microwave Expander. **Mortars leave smoke trails (like the RPG), instead of the original effect **The Mini Battlelord, like every other enemy in Duke Nukem 64, has a body that can be hit be any weapon and has a specific strength; in the case of the Mini Battlelord, it takes half of the damage than the enemy to destroy it. Trivia * A ressurected Mini Battlelord will have only 10% of it's original hit points. * Because of the palette usage, the Mini Battlelord looks somewhat different to the Battlelord, most notably the colour of the large bullet-shaped objects protruding from its back. * Duke will sometimes say "Die, you son of a bitch!" when defeating a Mini Battlelord. This is the phrase he uses when he defeats the Battlelord, although in this case he will always do it. * The Mini Battlelord will play its dying animation even if it is killed by an explosion or the Microwave Expander. ** Its corpse can still be exploded, though. * The Mini Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself. ** It can, however, be spawned underwater. * The mortar weapon doesn't has a defined speed or a limit; it is calculated using the player's relative position. * There is a bug that causes the Mini Battlelord to not attack the player after it has been shrunk and regrown. Instead, the Mini Battlelord will just move around until it is damaged by an explosion; at which point, the Mini Battlelord will resume attacking the player as normal. * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * It is common in user maps to use custom palettes that were never supposed to be used in the game (especially blue skins for winter-themed levels). A Mini Battlelord is generated by any palette other than zero. But when a Mini Battlelord thaws out after being frozen by the Freezethrower, it will show its default palette (21) instead of the one it was set to. * The Mini Battlelord seems to be even higher up the alien chain of command than the Assault Commander, and just below the Battlelord. It has been suggested that the Mini Battlelord (and by extension the Battlelord) is a mutated or super-developed member of the Assault Trooper species, as they are similar in appearance. See also * Battlelord * Mini Overlord